


The Sensible One

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it sucks to be the only sensible person you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sensible One

**Author's Note:**

> G-rated fluff; set about a year before canon. 318 words.

"I'm going to kill them," Genichirou gritted out. "Kill them _dead_."

Seiichi was still holding his stomach and gurgling with laughter, so it fell to Renji to try to soothe Genichirou. "It was only a joke," he began. He stopped when Genichirou growled, deciding a different tack was in order. "You have to hand it to Niou. His powers of persuasion are impressive." That was no good, either: Genichirou was still fingering the grip of his tennis racquet like he wished it were the hilt of a sword. "And it's really quite touching how much faith Akaya has in you."

That just set Seiichi off again. In between snorts of laughter, he mimicked Akaya's, "Senpai, I don't _want_ to be a tentacle monster!" It was a fairly credible imitation of the first-year's wail of terror, Renji thought.

Genichirou was in no mood to appreciate it. "So dead that it travels backwards in time and gets their _grandparents_, too," he promised, tone dark.

Renji sighed; it was time to pull out the one thing that was guaranteed to get Genichirou to see reason. "You can't kill Niou and Yagyuu. We need them for doubles."

Genichirou scowled, but after a moment, he raked a hand through his hair and sighed. "I could maim them instead," he offered, but making the concession was clearly costing him.

"Why don't we talk about that over dinner?" Seiichi suggested, face still red with how hard he'd been laughing. Genichirou agreed, albeit grudgingly, and Renji nodded, privately relieved to have an ally in talking Genichirou down from the edge. Seiichi grinned and clapped his hands. "Excellent. I don't know about you, but I could murder some takoyaki just about now."

Genichirou made a noise, strangled and indescribable. As he started to go purple, Renji covered his face and groaned, wondering whether being the only sensible one on the team was really worth it after all.

**the end**

Yeah, I don't actually _know_ what Niou and Yagyuu told Kirihara in order to get him to believe that he was turning into a tentacle monster, but apparently it was effective.

Comments, as always, are welcome!


End file.
